


A Birthday Present

by abigaillecters



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You came back to me"</p><p>For Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohwhatagloomyshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwhatagloomyshow/gifts).



Liesel Meminger watched as the clock struck midnight on her 21st birthday and the only thing she could think about was the Jewish Fist Fighter with the Hair Like Feathers. It had been two years since she’d last seen the boy-the man with the feathered hair and she missed him so much she could feel it in her bones. Max was the only connection to the life she once had, the only person who could begin to comprehend the losses she had suffered, mainly because he had suffered even more greatly than she.

She woke up that morning, unsure of how many hours had passed and her neck aching from passing out on the couch that didn’t allow her to sleep comfortably. Liesel walked around the cramped apartment, rubbing at the knot that had buried itself deep in her neck, sleep still in her eyes, the man with feathers still in her heart.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Max Vandenburg walked through the sleepy, early-morning streets of Munich, snow crunching under his boots and the copy of The Dream Carrier clutched tightly in his hands. When he’d last seen Liesel Meminger she had been 19 years old and from what he remembered she didn’t really resemble the girl who had kept him alive in the Hubermann’s basement all those years ago. Sure the blondish curls and eyes the color of melted chocolate had remained the same but her body was softer, still very thin of course, but it had become more of a Woman’s body. Her face, once bony and childish had matured, the hints of prettiness that had been there from the start not hiding themselves anymore. The only thing that had stopped him from crushing his lips to hers were his inner demons and some numbers.

He’d spent many sleepless nights counting. 1929-1916=13. He was 13 years older than her and yet she had understood him better than any woman his own age ever had or would. He’d been with many more women than he’d ever admit to in his time after liberation, separated from the book thief. Truth be told, he hadn’t really thought of his conquests as women. He’d thought of them as medicine. His plan to lose himself in those trysts and become a better, healed man had failed. After all was said and done and he’d left them alone in a strange bed, he was still the same, scarred, shell of a man. 

The only time he really felt better was when he thought of the Book Thief and the soft voice he had heard bits and pieces of while floating in and out of a dreamless, black sleep. 

He knew he had to see her again. Liesel Meminger was his best friend, his family, and his hope.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

The moment that Max knocked on Liesel’s door, she had been pouring herself a cup of coffee and planning what she would do for her birthday. She had planned to buy a few new books and maybe a dress, go to the park. The knock at the door was so unexpected that the hot cup slipped through her fingers and into the small sink. Leaving the shattered mug in the kitchen she went to go open the door, thinking it to be a neighbor or anyone except Max Vandenburg.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Liesel." said Max.

happy birthday

Liesel stared at the tired-eyed, feather-haired man in shock, her own eyes wide in surprise and her lips curving up in a genuine smile.

Words were impossible in that moment. All she could do was throw her arms around his neck and in turn he held her body close to his, the book in his hands falling to the floor with a thud. 

"I missed you so much" she said in slow German, tears spilling from her eyes onto the cold skin of Max’s neck.

"I missed you too. I’m so sorry I stayed away for so long" his reply in even slower English. 

They broke apart after what felt like an eternity of embracing in the doorway of Liesel’s apartment. Max let his fingers feel Liesel’s curls, as if he was remembering their softness, his eyes watering.

Hours later a bottle of wine laid empty on the floor, Max and Liesel were sitting on her couch, her legs on his lap, the book meant to be her birthday present still forgotten by the door. A comfortable silence settled in after they had seemed to share all the good memories they had, deliberately avoiding the bad ones for another day.

"Liesel" Max said softly, breaking the silence.

"Hmm" she replied sleepily.

"I got you something for your birthday"

"Oh? I don’t really want any presents. I think I’m a little old for presents." she was smiling.

"It’s by the door" He laid his head in his hand and watched her get up from the couch and walk near the door, his eyes fixed on the movements of her body.

Liesel knelt down to pick up the book before realizing what it said on the cover.

"Der Traum Träger?" The Dream Carrier?

Max simply smiled and nodded. It took no time at all for Liesel to be by his side again, studying his face with her hands at the base of his neck. Liesel was the one to close the distance between them. He seemed hesitant at first, but as he realized how soft and warm her lips were and how right it all felt, he kissed her back, letting his hands wander from her waist to her cheeks to her hair. There was a hunger in the kiss that both of them felt, but it was not lust. It was something much softer and kinder and reassuring. It was love.

Liesel had started the kiss and had also been the one to end it. “I told you I didn’t want anything for my birthday because I already had what I wanted.”

His response was a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile.

"You came back to me."

He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her until their lips were swollen and the clock chimed midnight. A new day, a new life.

Max Vandenburg moved in with Liesel Meminger a week later.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fic in a long time i'm so sorry


End file.
